


Silent Kisses

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, X is really just a positive character that loves his boyf, face kisses, its both???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Uhhhh this is based off a headcannon from @popped-comets 's blog on tumblr !!!! Check em out uwu





	Silent Kisses

'I love you!' X signed.

4 tired his best not to fidget or want to break down because of it. But he knew it was gonna happen anyway. He didn't deserve X's treating him nicely or loving him. He didn't deserve any of this. He made X fucking lose his hearing for crying out loud.

4 took a deep breath that ended up turning into him hyperventilating. I'm sorry.' 4 signed back.

'What?' X was honestly confused and it made 4 laugh under his breath.

I'm sorry for making you like this,' he paused to think of his words, 'that you cant hear. It's my fault and I just don't deserve you and how you act like nothing happenfh.' 4 ended up fidgeting his hands as he just wanted to curl up into a ball and vanish, making his sign illegible.

4 set his hands on the green grass that the two were sitting on. He knew he was crying, he just felt so awful, so guilty, so just, unloveable. X reached out and set his hand and set it on top of 4's fidgeting hands. 4 glanced up and X just gave a small smile back. X shuffled forward a bit more, removing any space left between them; he took and a deep breath and motioned 4 to do the same.

'I don't blame you for what happened. Sure, you were the one that made it happen, but did you do it to harm me? No.' X slammed his fist down to prove his point. "So I love you." X's voice was croaky from not using it in a long time; still 4 wishes he heard it more often.

X loves 4, dont get him wrong they have times when they fight or insult or do something bad. But its expected. Unless they were in a rom-com then hes fine with 4 making mistakes, even if it costs something great. He just loves 4 no matter what and he will sign or speak 'I love you' as many times as he needs to show that to 4.

4 just smiles, his tears were happy ones at this point. 'I love you too.' he signs back.

'Now come here!' X makes a grabby gesture to get what he wants.

4 leans forward and plants little kisses all over X's face making X give out a broken laugh. X gets 4's attetion again and signs, 'Can we snuggle later?' 4 smiles, its like you could see hearts in his eyes.

'Yes.' 4 thinks he may not deserve X and how sweet and loving he is, but as long as he's around, he thinks they'll be okay.


End file.
